


I Got Nothin

by Mistakenforademigod, SluttyMcMuffin



Series: What do I even call this series of filth? [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of incest, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, Underage - Freeform, age never mentioned but..., bathing as aftercare, but i jumped way ahead, cum kink, dead dove do not eat, it will be a series, like massive cum kink, lots of mentions of incest, so this is kind of a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcMuffin/pseuds/SluttyMcMuffin
Summary: Damian has an exhibitionist streak. He's fondling himself in the library one day and Clark walks in and decides it's about time he shows him what a real man can do.This is an indirect sequel to my fic 'Do You Even Care What the Title Is? We Both Know You Came for the Smut'





	I Got Nothin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here's what you need to know. The events of 'Do You Even Care What the Title Is? We Both Know You Came for the Smut' lead to Dami developing a serious exhibitionist kink (and a plushie kink but that's for another time) and that kink results in him really slutting it up for his family and everyone, really. Him and Jon have sex one night and Clark accidentally hears. There is an entire middle part to this series that is currently in the works, but...
> 
> I do feel like this one can stand on its own as the other things are barely mentioned.
> 
> Damian is a cockslut in this one. Sorry, not sorry. As in my other fics, Damian's age is never mentioned here so read it as underage or don't. Your call.
> 
> Special thank you to my RP partner Bo

Clark wandered the halls of Wayne Manor alone. It had been a very long and tiring day, but he was too wired to sleep, so he went looking for the library. He had never spent the night here before, but Bruce was down in the cave, deeply immersed in League business and he had said he needed Clark close by so here he was. His wife and son were still out in space, so he'd agreed to stay. It was, admittedly, a bit lonely at home.

He turned a corner and saw the library through the open door, the light on within. He'd always wondered what sort of books Bruce had. Were they all technical manuals and crime novels or would there be more lite selections like David Sedaris or maybe even a Nicholas Sparks novel? That thought derailed, however, the moment he entered the library and saw Damian…

Damian was aware of their alien guest but truly didn’t care. He deserved to relax after the week he had, so he sequestered himself away in the library, tucking himself into the window seat with his Dickens. The late evening reading had gone well, only interrupted by the insistent press of his cock to his zipper. Of course, he'd been replaying his little encounter with Jon constantly, making him hover in a state of arousal all week.

Not that anyone could  _ blame _ him. Jon's stamina and, god, how much he came? Damian was quite stuck on it.

So when the door opened and Damian had his dick out, hard and already starting to leak, pants on the floor, he wasn’t startled at the sight of Clark, in his large Kryptonian glory, standing shock-still with eyes locked on Damian’s body.

"Can I help you, Kent?" He groaned out, not stopping his light pulls.

Clark made eye contact with Damian. Damian knew he was standing there. Damian was not even attempting to cover himself and  _ his hand was still moving _ . All Clark could hear were the things he had heard Damian say to his son recently. He hadn't meant to listen, really. He always kept an ear out for Jon when he hung out with Damian, as the bats could be alarming at best and downright dangerous at worst. He only tuned in if there was yelling.    
  
And boy did he ever hear some yelling that night. The first thing he heard was "come on, drench me, you fucking jizz factory" and that was, well. Unexpected doesn't really cover it. So he kept listening. For his son's sake, of course. To make sure he was safe. And once he knew he was, he stopped listening. Or he tried to anyway. But it was like the more he tried not to listen, the louder it got. Damian had a huge cum kink. Like father, like son. Clark felt bad about it, but he definitely came that night thinking about how impressed Damian had been with Jon's abilities, about how much more impressive he, a full-blooded adult Kryptonian, could be.

And now here he was, cock in hand, leaking all over his fist, looking at Clark with those demanding eyes. Damian had something to him. Clark couldn't hear him. All he could hear was "come on, drench me, you fucking jizz factory." Convinced that this must be some sort of crazy dream, he stepped into the library and closed the door. He went to the large couch in the middle of the room and sat down. He spread his legs wide so Damian could see the large bulge from his mostly hard dick. If Damian wanted to play, he could come get it.

The boy’s face lit up when the man stepped in fully, shutting the door with an air of finality.   
Sitting like a king on a throne, on the couch where Damian had touched himself numerous times, a couch on which Dick and Bruce had both taken him savagely. It made him throb hard in his rough hand.

A challenge he'd be glad to meet. 

The younger man hopped off his perch, shedding his shirt as he slid onto the seat beside the Kryptonian. Jesus, how had Damian not realized how sexy Clark was before? Pure masculine dominance and so much power crammed into a single person. If Jon could perform so  _ so well _ , then it made him wonder what Clark could do…

As the mostly naked boy sat down next to him, Clark took a good look at him. Lightly muscled with almost no body hair, save a light dusting of pubes. His cock was big for a boy his size and age, not nearly as big as Clark's though. Would a boy this small even be able to take a dick as big as his? He supposed even if he couldn't, Clark could settle for just cumming on his chest. Damian did want to be drenched, right?

Clark had measured once. He was able to fill up a whole two liter bottle one night before he got too tired to continue. Now he wondered, what would Damian look like covered in two liters worth of his spunk? He'd be worried about the couch if he couldn't already see there were fresh cum stains on it. He'd have to remember to try to clean it before Alfred could see it though. The poor man had enough to deal with.

Clark was getting really excited now. He patted his lap, waiting for Damian. He was gonna make this kid worship his cock.

The boy bit his lip and stared at the mans lap where he pat, a nervous look crossing his face. "You want me on your lap..?" Damian mumbled, shifting awkwardly as precum dripped over his cock. He wanted this so bad, but he was used to playing a role… or convincing himself he was. Nervous, innocent little boy. His older lovers had enjoyed it, Clark would too probably.

Despite his hesitation, his body was alight with arousal and a bit of fear.

Clark wasn't sure if Damian was actually shy or just acting that way for his sake, but either way he was into it. Damian looked so sexy when he blushed. 

"Actually, I want you on your knees. But I want to get a good look at you first." Clark was hungry for this kid. He hasn't stopped thinking about him and he's tired and he's lonely and his sac was so  _ heavy. _ He hadn't cum since Lois left last week.

Jade eyes shot wide and the blush spread hotter over his face and chest. On his knees for the older man, it sounded like just what he needed to relax.

With only a moment’s more hesitation, he dropped smoothly to sit between the man’s thighs, eyes drifting from the sizable bulge growing in his jeans, to Clarks lust hazy face. Shaking hands landed on Clarks thighs, squeezing with every eager pulse of Damian’s heart, blood going right to his prick. This was like a fantasy come to life. On his knees to service Superman. Damian might chuckle if he wasn’t so nerve-wracked.

"What do I do...?" His voice took on that same high pitched, desperate quality it had with Dick that first night together.

Clark wanted to chuckle. Between the cum stains on the couch and what he'd overheard him do with his son, there was no way this kid didn't know how to suck cock. But Clark would give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe nobody had gotten around to teaching him.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. But I'm not gonna be gentle." Clark said as he grabbed Damian by the back of his head and pressed his face into his groin, arching his hips up. "Open my pants and take my cock out."

The rough denim covering the man’s crotch scraped Damians face, and it really shouldn't have been as sexy as it was to have Clark demandingly shove his face between his legs.

With a weak nod, Damian undid Clarks belt and pants with hands shaking hard enough that it’s almost a difficult task. He wanted Damian to suck him off and  _ fuck _ , he looks so big _ , and he'll cum so much _ …

The moment the boy had Clarks cock out, he pressed his free hand between his own legs, pinning his dick against his abdomen. "....Teach me, please?" He had only ever gone down on his Father and it wasn't exactly a...mutual thing, the scene called for Bruce to fuck his face, and it had felt wonderful. 

Clark's cock twitched at Damian's words. He really shouldn't find that so sexy. But this kid had such a pretty mouth and he really couldn't wait to fuck it. He didn't want to brag, but he knew the kid wouldn't be able to take all ten inches of his thick, uncut length. He was gonna enjoy watching him try though.

He leaned forward a bit and looked down. Damian was already touching himself again, leaking noticeably.  _ Looks like this kid cums a lot too. _

"It's pretty easy. You lick it, suck on it, take it as far into your mouth as you can. And watch the teeth." Damian was a smart kid. Clark trusted he'd pick this up quick. "Use your hand on the parts you can't reach and most of your focus should be on the tip. Treat it like a popsicle."

Damian really was a smart kid, and Clark definitely liked that he was being sweet and almost naive. How did Clark even function around Jon, then, Damian wondered.

The young boy shook his head softly, and looked up at Clark, pressing a wet and sloppy kiss on the tip as he stared. He was huge, and Damian knew he'd have trouble, but it’d be so worth it.

A small hand (made even smaller by just how  _ big _ the kryptonian was) pumped over his length, tongue lapping at the reddening head and down the shaft. He tasted like musk and sweat, only making Damian’s thighs quiver. Fuck, would he fit in the boy’s ass?

"A popsicle, sir?" Dami felt the flush burn over his ears, eyes already getting that damp quality from being overwhelmed.

"Yeah. You have had one of those, haven't you, kid?" Popsicles were a normal thing every American kid had experienced, but Damian wasn't exactly known for doing normal kid stuff. Clark had thought the stuffed animals were the most normal thing about Damian until he figured out the real reason Damian owned so many.

Clark still had one hand on the back of Damian's head and he started shifting his hips just a little bit. His other hand was draped over the back of the couch, everything about his posture radiating casual power. 

Clark groaned at a particularly delicious swipe of the boy's tongue under the head, foreskin pulled all the way back. "You're doing good, son."

He moaned softly and shook his head, still keeping up his locked gaze and licking. He knew what a popsicle was but he didn't really see the correlation?

Regardless, Damian sucked softly just under the head, hand squeezing his base. It wasn’t much longer before he slowly sank his mouth around the considerable length. His jaw aching all the way till he couldn’t take anymore, even with his gag reflex repressed-  _ he still had a solid 3 inches left for his hand to stroke hard _ .

Huge.

Swallowing hard he pulled up, panting hard. "W-...was that g-good...?"

Clark choked when he felt the back of Damian's throat.  _ Jesus _ , he thought,  _ it's been too long. _ If this kept up, it wasn't gonna be long before Clark blew his first load. He wasn't gonna fight it though. Clark didn't need recovery time and Damian wanted a cum bath.

"That was perfect, Damian, " he groaned out. "Keep going..."

Tears were beginning to cling to his lashes and spit covering red lips, pushing himself to keep up that deepthroating. Hand tight and never stopping its harsh pace, even with his throat milking a majority of Clarks cock. He wanted that sticky warmth all over him again, wanted to drink it this time too. Damian doubled his efforts, sucking and making sweet noises under the sloppy suction

God, Damian was a fucking prodigy. Clark couldn't remember he last time he got a blowjob this good. He was doing nothing to stifle his moans. This whole sick family had probably fucked each other all over the damn house. He didn't feel like he had to worry about them overhearing because they were probably all already gathered around the bat monitors watching the camera feed and jacking each other off.

Clark was about to cum, but instead of warning Damian, he tightened his fingers in Dami's hair and thrust up a couple times. He replaced Damian's hand with his own as he started to cum down his throat before he pulls Damian's mouth off his and splashes the rest across his face, his dick spewing cum like a firehose. He aimed long, thick spurts at his cheeks and chin and into his open mouth, cumming enough to fill a pudding cup.

As soon as Clark grabbed him roughly, Damian knew he had done well. Had pleased enough that the older man barely lasted long at all- not that Damian was complaining. Not with his throat being coated in the hot, almost sweet, spunk. Swallowing it fast before Clark pulled out and painted the young teens face, clenching his eyes shut. 

Within seconds, Damian tightened his free hand around the base of his own cock, preventing the impending orgasm. He wanted to last, NEEDED to last.

Blinking the tears away, pouring down his face, Damian tried to stop his loud panting. "Thank you. Thank you, so much."

"Don't thank me yet, kid. We're not even close to being done. And pro tip," Clark said as he picked Damian up off the ground and set him in his lap, "you're gonna want to keep your eyes closed when someone cums on your face or else you might have to explain to a doctor how you got cum in your eye."

Clark looked down at Damian's cock. It looked weepy and so red. Damian had to be aching but was stopping himself from getting off. That just wouldn't do. 

Once Dami had settled on his lap, Clark pulled Dami’s hand away from his dick and grabbed it himself, stroking it inhumanly fast. Clark wanted to see what his tear-stained face looked like when he lost it. Clark wanted Damian to cum, so he was gonna force him to cum.

Clark was....incredibly out of character. No softness or unassuming kindness to be seen- and honestly, it was exactly what Damian never knew he thirsted for from the man. Rough, dominating and demanding. Not even ASKING if it was okay, but deciding it was regardless.

He nodded soundlessly, licking cum stained lips and wiping a bit off from his brow. Not startled when he was placed in the older mans large lap, sitting prim on his still hard prick, but startled when a big hand wrapped tight around his drenched cock and pulled him off impossibly fast.

The tears cued up as sudden pleasure assaulted his body, seizing hard and crying out when he spilled over Clarks fist. Humping up into the clutch even with the hand still moving.

Red, cum drenched, crying and helpless little mewls leaving him- Damian had never felt better. "P-please...." He whimpered

Clark hummed and wiped his hand on Damian's arm. He took his own shirt off before it could get messy. 

"If you're ready for a second load, grab my cock and start pumping. You at least know how to do that much, don't you?" Clark didn't think he'd ever been able to be so dominating to anyone, except Bruce. He was settling back into this role like an old glove. He leaned back, both arms stretched out on the back of the couch and spread his legs a bit more.

He let the aftershocks move him, shaking and leaning on Clarks shoulder, only letting himself bask until the glow wore off.

The moment he heard the man’s newest command, he whined, grinding his ass down on the stiff erection under him. "Mmm~, s'angles weird though..." Damian whispered, not being able to bring his voice louder in his euphoria. 

"Move so it's in front of you then. And use both hands. Here," Clark said as he lifted Damian up by his butt with one hand and pulled his pants down a bit more with the other, exposing his sac, which was just as big and meaty as the shaft. He settled Damian in front of his dick.

"Be a good boy and get to work. Aim it at your chin when I start to cum. I want to cover every inch of you."

Moaning softly at the words, he got to work. Pumping Clark with both hands, each working individually- this at least, he had done a lot before. 

Damian was loving the way Clark spoke to him. Calm and degrading without saying anything negative. Like a delicious combination of his lovers. The boy squeezed and thumbed at the Kryptonians leaking slit, pushing his nail into it gently. He wanted to beg Clark to talk more. To say  _ filth _ into Damians ear. HE wanted to talk, but was fearful of the elder’s reaction. So he stuck to desperate hums and moans.

Once again he dropped his head to Clarks shoulder, peppering kisses on the skin there.

Damian's tiny hands felt nice on his prick. They were soft and sure. Clark could easily spend a whole evening letting these soft hands pull lazy orgasms out of him. But that's not what they were here for tonight. Clark was gonna need a little more…

"You're so quiet tonight, Damian," Clark said in that deep rumbling tone. "You were much more talkative with my son." And he added after seeing Damian's confusion, "Oh did you think I didn't hear that? I always keep an ear out for Jon, especially when he's with you. Don't neglect the balls."

Breath hitching, Damian did as the man asked, rolling his swollen balls in a hand as the other kept up its firm pace. Clark has  _ heard _ them? Was that what brought this on? He shuddered and sat back, lip bitten red and face still stained with tears and cum.

"Did you like it? Hearing me with your son?"

Clark chuckled and leaned in close, lips brushing Damian's ear as he spoke, "If I didn't, would I be here with my dick out?" And as an afterthought he added, "And you can go ahead and call me sir. Or Superman." 

Clark leaned back again, satisfied with his words. He looked around the room with his x-ray vision to try to see if the bats had stashed any lube around. He was in luck, there was some in the end table drawer right next to him. If he was gonna fuck this kid, he needed to start prepping now. As he dug around in the drawer he said, "I already know what you did with my 'jizz factory' of a son. I wanna hear about what you let your father and brother do to you on this couch."

Damian whined, knowing exactly what Clark wanted when he reached for the end table. He gripped one of the man’s free arms, blinking up at him. "You really want to soil your vision of Superman by having me call you that when you fuck me? When you cover me in your cum?"

He dodged the previous question. How did Clark...? Did he listen to them regularly? And he heard Damian say  _ that _ , of all things? The blush came back in full force.

Hearing Damian speak so crudely still got to Clark. No one who knew him would say Damian looked innocent but still a kid his age shouldn't know how to talk like that. 

He sat back, lube in hand, and coolly looked down at Damian. Popping the cap, he said, "That's what your dad calls me when I fuck  _ him. _ What does he call you?"

A hard shiver went through him, swallowing back the sudden nervousness. Damian knew Superman and his father had been together on more than one occasion, but to have it mentioned so brazenly? His cock was perking up again, squirming slightly.

"He calls me 'baby boy', and...other things." Damian trailed off. Horrible, sexy, degrading things…

"I didn't hear a 'sir'." Clark poured some lube onto his fingers and spread it around. He could see that Damian was getting hard again talking about his father. This family was sick. But Clark loved that about them. Between him and his clone he'd fucked every single one of them. Even him and Alfred had traded blowjobs once. 

"Im sorry, sir..." Damian muttered.

He moved his hand between Damian's ass cheeks and rubbed over his hole, a little disappointed that no one had plugged him. "What else do they call you, hm? Do they call you cum slut?" Clark pushed a finger in. "What about fuck toy?"

Damian licked his lips, squeezing Clark’s erection tightly, stopping his movements when a thick finger slid into his ass.

"Ah! Uhm....yes. B-both and just 'slut', uh...you're making it difficult to think, Superman..." He grinded back on the finger, moaning low and his dick leaking already- remembering every single thing Dick and his father had called him.

Clark shoved his finger in deep, determined to be thorough. The boy was tight, but if he could handle Bruce then he could handle Clark. Clark was bigger but Bruce had a sadistic streak. 

Damian was small though... He wondered if he'd even be able to fit all ten inches in. With that thought, he added a second finger.

"Really? I have two fingers in your ass and you're still gonna hold back? I wanna hear your nasty mouth, slut."

Damian moaned louder, pressing back harder. Having Clark like this was terribly arousing all on its own, but him talking like Damian was a common whore?  Shaking hands came up and dug his nails into the older mans arms.

"A cumslut, f-fuck toy, a slut." He whined when Clark hit that spot that made him see white. "Uh-uhm..a whore, a cumdumpster, 'j-just a hole to fuck'..." Dami trailed off again and felt his back arch, pushing hard on the fingers. "Please Superman, Sir, just fuck me?"

"You don't get God-tier dick that easy, little boy. Stop slacking off and stroke me. Next load goes on your chest." Clark was getting close but Damian was clearly getting distracted. He was not going to let Damian cum again until Clark was inside him. And Clark was going to take his sweet ass time prepping him for it too. The bats wouldn’t take kindly to Clark breaking their favorite fuck toy.

A sob shuddered through him and his hands snapped back to their previous position, stroking and rolling in perfect tandem, even when he started to shake harder. 'Little boy' was new, not even conventionally sexy- but something about it made Damians cock throb.

"On my chest, Sir? Painting my face and throat wasn't enough? You want my body and ass too?" His voice was deceptively sweet, making his words sound filthy even to his own ears.

"You bet I do. I'm gonna use that hole until it's sloppy and loose. I'm gonna cum on every inch of you and you're gonna beg me for it." Clark was really worked up. This beautiful boy, with the pouty lips and the soft skin, tiny compared to him, was gonna take his whole cock up his ass and he was gonna Clark for it. 

He started scissoring his fingers as he felt the crescendo building. Almost there…

"Get ready for my load, kid, cos here it comes..." Clark groaned loudly as he hit his peak, feeling cum gushing out his tip

Damian whined, stroking Clark through his climax, even when hot cum splashed up his front, hitting under his chin, to his own straining erection, covering every inch of his smooth skin in the considerable load.

"Oh fuck yes~..." He whimpered, reaching up to smear the cum around. There was so much… More than Jon and it was finally perfect, and soon it’d be all in his ass…

"Fuck," Clark whispered. He got cum everywhere, mostly on Damian's torso. Seeing the kid like that was really doing it for him. He was having no trouble at all staying hard between rounds. He was debating with himself about where his next load should go. Could Damian get him off again before Clark finished opening up his ass? Time would tell…

"Keep stroking my cock. Don't slack off, cum rag. I still got a lot of work to do back here." Clark said, entirely too casual for someone who just came for a second time in an hour.

The  _ talking _ , god. Like this was a privilege for Damian, like he really was just a cum rag. A hole to wreck. Damian’s whole body reacted to that, he did his best to follow Clark’s instruction when all he wanted to do was press himself over the mans still hard cock.

How was he still hard? The teen moaned weakly. "T-...talk to me..."

"Ungh you dirty little slut, don't make demands of me," Clark still only had two fingers in Damian's ass. He didn't have anywhere he needed to be so he was taking his time, having fun with it, avoiding the prostate just to tease. "I'm gonna fuck you until you're all used up and then maybe I'll go fuck your dad as well. And your slutty brother, if he's down there too. I'm gonna mark this whole fucking family with my seed."

"Oh my g-god~!" Pleasure coiled up his spine, even with Clark missing his prostate, just his fingers inside and his voice mumbling dirty things was pushing Damian closer to the edge for a second time. He really didn't want to cum again, not until Clarks huge cock was stretching him wider then his fingers could. Leaving him gaping and wet with one of those thick loads, maybe more than one…

"Fuck...Mm, please Sir, no." Just him. Damian was selfish everyone knew that.

Clark added a third finger. He pushed them in as deep as they could go and wiggled them around a bit, just to be a dick, still avoiding Damian's prostate as much as he could. 

Clark willed himself closer to orgasm and pushed up with the hand in Damian's ass, lifting him on to his knees. With his other hand, he pushed Damian's hands out of the way and started stroking his own cock, aiming it right at Damis hole.   
  
"You're a greedy little whore, aren't you?" He growled as he spread his fingers wide, leaving the kid gaping. "You want to be my personal cum dumpster. Say it!"

"Yes! Yes, I do..." He panted. Clark had lifted him just over his cock and it made Damian tremble, so close.... "I-Im..." Dick and his father called him all sorts of names, did all sorts of  _ things _ to him. But they never made him CALL himself any.... Bruce's specific kinks demanded Damian be an unwilling participant, and Dick’s are about him being a child- being innocent.

He clammed up, face red and eyes averted.

Clark was so close he could taste it. But he needed something from the boy first. "If you want this load, little boy, admit to me your greatest desire. Beg to be my cum dumpster."

"I-...I can't, Sir....it’s embarrassing." Damian flushed, warm all over and letting himself squirm. He didn’t want to say it, but fuck he  _ needed _ Superman’s dick. Needed him to wreck his hole. "Superman..."

"I guess I was wrong. You're not the slut I thought you were," Clark said as he started to remove his hand from Damian's ass and took his hand off his dick.

"No!" Damian cried, grabbing Clark’s shoulders in alarm as he pulled his fingers out of Damian. "No no, please I can be good, I'll say it! Please don’t stop...." Panicked, he pressed kisses over the man’s neck and face.

Clark put his fingers up to Damian's hole, but didn't press in, and resumed stroking his own cock. "So say it. Say you love cum. Tell me how much you want it."

Damian huffed and tried to press back on the fingers, tears gathering in jade eyes again. "I-I love cum. I fucking love it, so much. I love it on my skin, in-inside me, I love swallowing it. So, please Sir...fuck me? Put your huge c-cock in me and use me like a fucking toy...." Damian whimpered, pecking Clark’s lips in faux tenderness.

"That's what I thought." Clark shoved all three fingers back in as far as they could go, digging into his prostate and stroking himself furiously. "Now was that so hard?"

Clark aimed himself at Damian's hole and spread his fingers. He was about to shoot all over this kid's ass. And it was with that thought, he shouted  _ fuck _ and reached his peak.

Damian keened, leaning forward more to give Clark a better angle, feeling the wetness splash over his ass and drip down his thighs. "Mmngh...wanted it in me..."

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from." Clark said breathlessly. He sagged back against the couch and, removing his fingers, placed his hands an Damian's hips. "But since you seem to think you're ready, go ahead and sit on my prick. Let's see how much you can take."

Without anymore hesitation, Damian grabbed the man’s half hard dick, stroking it a few times and using his own cum as lube, pushing his ass down the thick length.

High cries left his mouth as he was stretched wider than even Clark’s three fingers had, more solid. Midway down, Damian had to stop to breath, burying his face in the older mans shoulder, only starting to push further after he got his breath back. 

Once he was seated he had to stop again, a hand falling to press to his stomach. "O-oh my g-god...I can feel you here..."

_ Holy shit! _ Men twice Damian's size had struggled to take all of him. He moved his hands off the boy, fearing he'd crush him accidentally. "God, you were born to take cock, weren't you son?"

Damian took him so deep and Clark's toes were curling, desperate to fuck but also desperate not to hurt him.

Dewy eyes blinked tears away, and pulled his heavy head up to bat wet lashes at the Meta.   
He grabbed one of Clark’s hands off the tearing fabric of the couch to place it on his tummy.   
Bulging almost obscenely from the intrusion.

Damian’s trembling body was worse in his hands, using both to press Clark’s large one down on the protrusion.

"M-mhm~. D'you feel that, S-sir?" He couldn’t bring his voice above a whisper, sweet and high- like a little boy. Unbidden his muscles clenched around the mans cock, making Damian squeak and his eyes roll back just slightly.

Sitting still in that moment was one of the hardest things Clark had ever had to do. He was so deep inside this kid, he could pretty easily kill him with his dick if he threw him down and fucked him like he wanted to. He had to let Damian fuck himself. 

Clark kept his hand on Damian's stomach and said, "You look so cute with my dick poking out of your stomach." Then felt the need to add, "You can get started anytime."

Damian knew how easy it’d be for Clark to kill him. In general, but especially like this. Naked, blissed and vulnerable. Damian wouldn’t be able to even fight back like he could with Jon or Dick or Bruce- Not with Clark.

And god that made his dick twitch.

The boy shook his head out, trying to clear those thoughts. Getting killed by getting fucked wasn’t exactly dignified....But that didn’t mean he couldn’t push… "Hmm, Superman?" 

He let the muscles clench and unclench around the throbbing inside him, waiting for a reprieve before grabbing Clark’s other hand, setting it on a frail hip. He was so  _ small _ compared to the man- Superman. So small and weak…

"S-sir..?" He questioned softly, letting the older man know he wanted to say something.

Clark thought Damian may get the next load sooner than either of them expected. Damian was squeezing him so tight he was almost there already. But he wasn't going to fight it. The wetter Damian's passage was, the easier Clark would slide in and out of it.

When he heard Damian was trying to say something, he looked down at him and said, "Oh so  _ now _ you wanna talk? Tell me what's on your mind, child."

He bit his lip red, not ashamed of his panting and the tears on cum dried cheeks. "I-....use me? Use me like a toy?" Damian pat Clarks hand’s lightly, squeezing down again involuntarily. Fuck he was open so wide… "It-....s' okay. I trust y-you..." 

That was a break in character...but it needed to be said regardless, to make Clark feel less bad when this was over- if nothing else. Damian wouldn’t be here if he didn’t trust him.

And with those words, Clark grabbed Damian's ass with both hands, thrust once, and came deep inside, filling Damian to the max, jizz leaking out, dripping down his balls onto the couch cushion.

"You're such a greedy little bitch, Damian. You got to have my cock and now you want me to do all the work too? I'm gonna make you regret asking me that," he said, slowly starting to move Dami up and down.

A groan of pain left him when Clark filled him, already stretched too much and the  _ force _ of the orgasm was enough that he knew he'd be bruised inside for a week. But he rode it out, letting the Meta's words rush over him with a hint of shame. That’s not what he meant by it, but it didn’t really matter, did it? Clark was moving him at his leisure- he got what he wanted.

The groans of pain melted off quickly, replaced with high whines and choked whimpers of pleasure as Clark moved him up and down.

"And don't even think about touching yourself, slut. You get off from my cock or not at all." Clark was moving him in earnest now. He was planning to cum twice more. Once more in his ass and maybe the second on his back. Clark felt that was sufficient enough to qualify as a drenching.

Damian nodded weakly, not able to reply as he dug his nails hard enough into Clark’s shoulders that it would have hurt anyone else. It felt amazing, so wet and easy now, but also painful in the most satisfying way.

Clark slowed the pace in favor of pressing in to the hilt on each thrust. He held Damian's hips still and pushed himself up until he could see his own cock in Damian's stomach. He could never get tired of seeing that.

He was pulling almost all the way out on each thrust, slowly dragging himself across Damian's prostate, enjoying the fresh tear tracks through the dried cum on his face.

"If you were  _ my _ boy, I'd keep you plugged up every day with something big and thick so I wouldn't have to worry about opening you up. I'd come home from saving the world and there you'd be, ready, waiting to be taken. Waiting to be used. You'd be such a good little pet for me, wouldn't you?"

Those words really shouldn’t have made the heat brewing in his abdomen hotter, but it did, it also relaxed him- which was scary but for another time.

Damian’s cries were loud enough that they had to be able to hear him down in the main areas of the manor, how could they not be? Clark was so big, and he was so  _ good _ . The cries and sobs rattled in the boys chest, staying loose so the older man could move him, despite his body tensing with the need to cum.

"M-mhm! S-so good for you, s-sir..."

Clark continued his slow pace, occasionally thrusting in quickly, just to throw Damian off. Using only one hand to hold him up, he moved to play with Damian's nipples with the other, gently rubbing them.

"I bet you like having your nipples played with, don't you? If I twist them will you cum? Be Superman's pet slut and cum on my dick."

He sobbed and pressed his chest into the man’s gentle hand, helping him move with his legs.

"Please, please c-can I cum for you, Superman?" Damian wrapped his arms around Clark’s broad shoulders firmly, placing more wet kisses all over him as he continued to beg softly.

"Of course you can cum, dear child. Be sure to say my name as you do," Clark said as he twisted Dami's nip  _ hard _ and slammed his dick into his ass.

The permission was like a flood gate, letting the pleasure overtake and overwhelm. Leaving Damian grinding and crying against Clarks body, spilling hot between them, the mewling soft as he let Clark make him ride it out.

Clark slowed his thrusting to a stop, choosing instead to remain seated all the way inside and  _ grind, _ moving his hips in a circular motion, enjoying the feeling of Damian's muscles twitching. He was impressed with the size of Damian's load, now cooling on his tights abs.  _ Not bad, for a human. _

" I hope you have one more in you, little one, because I'm not done with you yet."

Damian nodded after a minute, breathing heavily and his hips jerking with Clark’s little hip circles, overstimulation making his softening cock jerk and the pleasured cries turn to pained whimpers. "Y-yes. Yes, I can, Sir." He wanted to please. Leave a lasting impression now…

Clark continued grinding for another minute before he tired of it. He looked around the room and saw a desk. Holding Damian tightly in his arms, cock still inside, he stood up and walked over to it and set Damian on top, pushing him onto his back. This leverage was much better. He started thrusting again in earnest, grunting savagely as he felt another orgasm building. 

"I got another one for ya, greedy slut. You want it in your ass or on your back?"

His body convulsed with every thrust, finger nails gouging hard into the desks sides, his dick twitching but not able to get fully stiff again. Not after that…

"M-mmmm. My b-back, please." Damian sobbed. As much as he wanted to be stuffed, he really wanted to make good on the promise of a cum shower.

Clark flipped Damian over so he was laying on his stomach and started thrusting again, with quick shallow thrusts, chasing his release.

Just as he was about to hit his peak for the fifth time that evening, he pulled out of Damian's ass and started fisting his cock with one hand and with the other he grabbed the back of Damian's head and smushed his face into the desk, holding him still. With a roar, he shot his seed all over Damian's back.

A bruise on his ribs, hips and cheek from the sheer force of Clarks pinning- no doubt would form. That atop the pain in his ass for the next few days? Wonderful reminders.

The teen gasped with a rattling breath, cold air rushing into the space his companion once filled, but the cold was washed away with the warm gushes of cum over his back.

"Thank you, Sir...."

"You're welcome, greedy slut. I've got one more for you. Can you take one more in your ass?" Clark said, willing himself to stay hard a little longer and debating if he should wash Dami or put him to bed filthy and used like the cum rag he is. "You know what, you look a little tired. Maybe I'll go find your whore brother instead."

With a rush of energy but a weak body, Damian struggled to sit up, turning to wrap his tired legs around Clarks trim waist. "N-no...no just me, okay? Please..." His voice cracked, he felt like he may cry for real, but his need to please and get approval drove him forward, grabbing the Metas  _ still hard _ dick and pushing the drenched head to his swollen hole. "One- one more, inside me." Damian nodded.

“Hmm... Doesn't sound like you really want it," Clark said, resisting Damian's attempts to pull him in.

A harsh sob rocked him and yes, finally real  _ real _ tears. It was freeing but also embarrassing. Covering that, he pulled his legs tighter around Clark and shook his head vehemently. "No! No, please? One more, I can take one more. Please, sir, can I have it?"

"Mmm there's a good slut." Clark slammed back in, thrusting somewhat brutally. He wasn't gonna drag this out. He put one hand on Damian's shoulder to steady him and one hand reached underneath to fondle Damian's package.

He couldn’t get hard again, not so fast after the last orgasm, he was overworked and felt raw everywhere and the worst ( _ best _ ) part was that he loved it. He pulled Clark close, even as he sobbed, burying his face in the older man’s neck and just let him  _ take _ . Pleasure was there but dulled in this strangled need to prove he did well.

Feeling how Damian had fucked himself to exhaustion and seeing him cry was enough for Clark. His still-tight hole sucked one final load out of him and he pushed in deep to make sure as much of it would stay inside as possible. As he silently pumped Damian's ass full of cum, he wondered just how long traces of his DNA would remain there. It's not like he could reach it himself to wash it and it would likely be a long time until he met someone else with a dick this big.

He pulled out and watched for a moment as jizz leaked out, running down Damian's hairless thighs and eventually dripping onto the floor. On a whim, Clark gathered some on his tongue and moved up to push it into Damian's mouth.

The heat that pulsed into him was gentler this time, and the man fucked it up into him deeper than the last reached. A shiver of pleasure and exhaustion washed over him, pressing kisses all over Clark’s face when he came back up, happy to swallow the cum that was pushed into his mouth.

Damian had done well. His body was overstimulated, he was filthy, thirsty, and wanted nothing more than to curl up with a warm body and sleep. But he needed to hear it… "Hm, thank you.....did-..."

"You were a perfect slut, gorgeous boy." Clark pulled his pants up from where they were still wrapped around Clark’s ankles. He picked Damian up and set him against his hip, walking out of the room. He didn't bother trying to clean up or collect their clothes. There's no way the other bats didn't hear what was happening. Clark would be very surprised if they hadn't been watching the cameras the whole time. 

He wasn't sure where Damian's room was so Clark went to his and went straight into the bathroom, turning the shower on. He was just gonna do a quick rinse with Damian in his arms, the kid clearly too tired to wash himself. Clark was going to leave his hole messy tho.

Damian preened at the praise, happy and calming despite the crying. The desperate need to please had faded, but his need for comfort hadn’t- And with Clark suddenly having them in the 4th guest room bathroom, warm water pouring over them? He was relaxing slowly. The Meta hadn’t even set Damian down once, and for that he was grateful, no way his legs would hold him for a while…

Damian clung tighter, kissing lazily along Clarks jaw. He didn’t want to be alone now…

When Clark figured he'd gotten most of the cum off, he stepped out of the shower and set Damian down on the counter while he toweled them both off. Satisfied, Clark picked Damian back up and brought him over to the bed. He settled them both under the covers and held Damian to his beefy chest, kissing the top of his head, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages.

Just like that the entire encounter felt done. The roles they were playing falling away, and Damian could feel how relaxed Clark was. It made him even happier, snug to the older mans chest and clean (everywhere but his hole, he couldn’t tell if that was out of worry for his abused asshole or because Clark wanted to leave it inside him, either way Damian was grateful). 

The young boy hummed, grabbing one of Clarks hands, holding it softly as fatigue ebbed over him. "Clark...?"

Clark opened his eyes and looked down "Yes, darling boy?"

"I perf-....I did well, right? I pleased you..?" He asked, ending on a yawn and squeezing Clarks hand.

Clark chuckled. "You did so well you even made the top three. Now go to sleep, little one." Clark shut his eyes and immediately started drifting

Not being able to keep his eyes open longer, he nodded slowly. Damian fell off the deep end. Warm thoughts of sweet petnames, and big hands paving the way.

And with that they both passed the fuck out, satisfied af. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my fellow trash monsters in the group chat!!
> 
> Send me ideas. Or don't. It's whatever.
> 
> tumblr u/n mistakenforademigod


End file.
